


Hogsmeade Hijinks

by Silverlynings



Series: "The Sun and the Moon" - Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlynings/pseuds/Silverlynings
Summary: Hermione's version of events for Chapter 23 of 'The Sun and the Moon'.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy
Series: "The Sun and the Moon" - Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041690
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	Hogsmeade Hijinks

Hermione grabbed the back of Draco’s robes, pulling him into the shadows next to the entrance to the Castle. 

“What the f– ”Draco squawked.

“Shh, it’s me. I’m sorry, but I just needed to tell you something before you went down,” Hermione hastened to get out. 

“What is so urgent?” He asked his head whipping to each side to check if anyone had noticed them speaking in the shadows.

“You can call me a Mudblood today if you need to, I don’t care. Whatever you need to do to keep your father from catching on or doing something,” Hermione said, her eyes fixing to his pale face. He had massive bags under his eyes, which also looked distinctly bloodshot like he hadn’t slept much the night before. 

Draco sighed, looking briefly down at the snow at their feet, before bringing his head back up - a practiced smile on his face. “I appreciate it, but Father has made up his mind. Nothing I say or do is going to make him happy. I won’t allow him to figure out about my soul-mate. I assure you.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Hermione’s brow furrowed. Harry was far away with Sirius at this point, even if Lucius did find out in some crazy instance, there was no way he was getting to Harry. She was worried about what Lucius was going to do to his heir that would make Draco sick about it for weeks. 

“Get going, and stop worrying about me. I will be fine,” Draco assured her, the lie seeming to fall easily from his lips. Hermione realized she wasn’t going to get through to Draco right now, he was too distracted. She also didn’t want to risk making him late, so she frowned at him before nodding and leaving their meeting spot. She caught up to her study group and easily slipped into their conversation, forcing herself not to cast a glance backward. 

Hermione walked with the group, keeping an eye out for Ginny and Luna. She had promised to meet up with them, but had sent them on ahead of her. Hermione pulled her scarf more tightly around her throat. It was quite chilly and the wetness just seemed to seep into her bones. 

She finally found Ginny and Luna inside Honeydukes. The two of them were drifting between the shelves, hands tightly clasped together. Hermione noticed that the two of them, much like Draco and Harry, liked to keep constant contact with each other’s marks. Hermione wondered what it must feel like. The way the two couples engaged in it, it didn’t seem sexual, just comforting. The habit also didn’t seem to be practiced by every bonded couple. She had found herself watching Dean and Seamus as well, and they did not seem to have the obsession with touching each other’s Marks like the newer couples did. Perhaps the marvel faded with time. 

“Hey, Ginny! Luna!” Hermione called as she approached, and the two of them smiled over at her.

“Hermione! Perfect timing!”

“Enjoying yourselves?” Hermione asked. She did feel slightly bad for crashing the new couple’s first time together in Hogsmeade, but she figured once Draco’s meeting was over she could give them some privacy. 

“Oh yes, it’s quite nice to be able to get into the village. The Castle has been so stuffy,” Luna said, casting a glance at Ginny, a small, dreamy smile on her face. Hermione noticed it more often than not on Luna’s face. 

“You know I’m always a sucker for some sweets,” Ginny grinned, adding some chocolate frogs to her basket. “Ron’s stash was empty last I checked.”

“He’ll appreciate that,” Hermione laughed, grabbing a few frogs for herself. She also grabbed two packs of Sugar Quills, her mind drifting back to a certain blond. 

“Fancy a butterbeer after? It’s so cold out,” Ginny asked as they continued wandering through the aisles.

“That sounds perfect,” Hermione commented, glad she hadn’t had to make the suggestion herself. 

The three of them finished at the sweets shop and bundled up again before bracing themselves for the cold outside. They hustled down the street and into the Three Broomsticks, hurrying into the warmth of the pub.

Draco and his father were at a table and Hermione swore she could feel the atmosphere change around them with the rage tumbling off of Lucius. Draco, on the other hand, simply looked bored. The three of them found a table and Hermione went up to the bar to order, giving the happy couple a few moments alone. She also definitely wanted to eavesdrop on Draco’s meeting. 

She needn’t have tried, as she finished ordering Mr. Malfoy was on his feet, basically dragging Draco from the pub. The look on Draco’s face could only be described as resigned, whereas Mr. Malfoy looked enraged. 

Hermione hurriedly grabbed the three butterbeers and went back to their table.

“I think I left my gloves on the counter at Honeydukes, I’ll be back!” 

“Oh no! Those are really nice ones too; do you want us to come with you?” Ginny asked and Hermione shook her head.

“No keep the table, I’ll hopefully only be a few minutes!” 

Hermione quickly pulled on her jacket and scarf again, making sure to keep her gloves out of sight in her pockets, and hurried outside. She looked to the left and right and had to leap backwards to avoid Mr. Malfoy stalking past her. Hermione looked down as she did and saw what she distinctly recognized as blood being pressed into the snow from the tip of Mr. Malfoy’s walking stick. 

Hermione’s stomach leaped into her throat, immediately terrified for Draco. Mr. Malfoy was already halfway down the street and wasn’t looking back. Hermione stared at the ground, following the small spots of red down the alley next to the Three Broomsticks. 

She followed the path turning the direction the blood trailed and gasped, Draco was laying in a heap in the snow, his face covered in blood. She sprinted the rest of the way up to him, braced for the worst.

“Draco, Draco, can you hear me?” She asked, falling to her knees beside him. His grey eyes blearily looked up at her, his whole body was vibrating softly with shivers.

Draco muttered something that seemed to be chastising her and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not going bloody anywhere! You’re hurt!” She burst, quickly assessing him. She didn’t know what to do that wouldn’t make things worse. 

“I’ll – fine,” Draco slurred, turning his face towards her. Hermione breathed a quiet sigh of relief, at least he wasn’t paralyzed or something like that. 

“You’re absolutely freezing,” Hermione commented for lack of anything else to say. Already her legs were numb and she had only been next to him for a few moments. She drew her wand and melted the nearby snow, carefully drying Draco’s clothes once that was done. She needed to get his body temperature back up. Lastly, she cast a Warming Charm and hoped it was enough. His shivers seemed to be subsiding, which was either very good or very bad. His focus seemed to be returning as well, so she was leaning towards the former. She needed to do something about the wound on his face. It was bleeding a lot, but head wounds always did. Hermione momentarily cursed herself for her lack of knowledge in healing spells. With the company she kept she really ought to look into at least some simple spells.

Hermione glanced around, irritated and worried by how utterly silent Draco was being, trying to think of a solution. Her eyes caught on a mound of snow outside of her melted circle and she quickly unwound her scarf. She scooped the snow into it and created a small bundle, pressing it gently to his face. He winced at the contact. 

Hermione bit her lip, “I’m sorry, I’m rubbish at healing. I’ve never learned.” She felt awful but didn’t know what else to do that wouldn’t make things worse. Draco seemed to acknowledge her words and had straightened his legs from the bent position they had been in. Hermione helped him into a seated position, figuring that getting his face off the ground would be beneficial all around. Draco went easily, still eerily silent. 

Hermione figured that the scarf must be helping at least a little as Draco’s hand came up to hold it more solidly to his cheek.

The silence was finally broken as he muttered a quiet thank you. Hermione had never heard Draco sound so utterly defeated. 

“Draco, what the hell happened here!? I saw your father leave the alley, but you weren’t with him. He left a trail of blood,” Hermione trailed off at the look on Draco’s face. Hermione didn’t curse often, but she just couldn’t fathom what she had stumbled upon. What sort of parent did this to their child? Hermione paused in her thoughts, her mind straying to Harry. The way he had begged her and Ron to send food and the story Ron had told her about how he and his brothers had rescued Harry from his Aunt and Uncle’s house before 2nd year, after pulling bars off of his window like he was a prisoner in his own home. 

Draco snorted, bringing her back out of her thoughts. 

“I’m not up to his standards, so he reminded me of my place. Nothing I’m not used to. It’s fine. You absolutely need to go. I’m well enough to get back to the Castle. Go find Harry. I’ll go to the classroom,” Draco said abruptly, like he didn’t like the words coming out of his mouth. “Please,” He tacked on after a brief pause and Hermione realized how completely miserable Draco sounded. All of his bravado and swagger had completely disappeared. She didn’t want to leave him alone like this, but knew how infrequently Draco said ‘please’ to people. He really needed a moment alone. 

Hermione got to her feet. “If you aren’t back in an hour, I’ll come find you. Loudly.” 

Draco looked up at her, his hand still holding her scarf to his face. It had once been a red tartan, but was now a deep reddish brown. His skin was almost devoid of all colour besides the stain of blood down his nose and chin. 

“Fine,” Draco muttered, eyes now glued to the ground, but Hermione thought she might have seen the corner of his lips almost perk upwards. Hermione gave him one last look before hurrying away from him back towards the main street. 

Hermione did a quick check over of her clothes and made sure none of Draco’s blood had gotten on her, then ducked back into the Three Broomsticks. Ginny and Luna were right where she left them. 

“Did you find them?” Luna asked.

“Er, yes I did! Look I forgot about an essay I haven’t polished yet. Do you two mind terribly if I head back to the Castle?”

Ginny and Luna were already staring at each other again, “Yeah, no problem, Hermione. Catch up with you later!”

“See you, Ginny. Bye, Luna.”

Hermione strode out of the pub again and looked both ways down the street. She made her way towards the far end of the street. Harry had said he was supposed to meet Sirius past the end of the village. Hermione worked to control her pace; she couldn’t be sprinting up to Harry like there were something wrong. How was she going to be able to get Ron away from Harry? She had just passed the Post Office when she saw Harry duck past Dervish and Bangs.

“Harry!” She called and his head whipped in her direction. 

“Hermione! Something –”

“I know, I found him. We’re supposed to meet back at the Castle.”

Harry’s face scrunched in confusion, “Okay. Is he all right?”

Hermione bit her lip, turning around and hurrying the other way towards the Castle. “Physically yes, I think so.” She fought to keep up with Harry’s wide steps, he and Ron had grown so much in the past year. “Where’s Ron?”

“I left him with Padma, it won’t last long though. I wasn’t able to hide the pain very well. I played it off as a bad headache, rubbed my scar a bit.”

Hermione nodded, they were finally past the village, and she felt the anxiety settling back in now that they were getting closer to the Castle.

“You’re sure he’s okay? It was close to the worst pain I’ve ever felt,” Harry muttered and Hermione stopped dead.

“What?” Harry asked, stopping to look at her.

“It wasn’t just your face? Your cheek?”

Harry irritably shook his hair out of his eyes, “I mean at the end yeah, but it was this like all over my body intense pain thing before that.”

Hermione immediately began hurrying towards the Castle again, at double the pace. “I didn’t know. I thought it was just the cut on his cheek that was hurting him.”

“Hermione, what? You’re not making sense!” Harry called after her, but easily caught up to her. Hermione cast a sideways glance at him, biting her lip again. 

“I found him behind the Three Broomsticks. His face was bleeding, his father was not pleased with him and left him there. I thought it was just the cut on his cheek. He was out of it, but I thought it was just shock. I didn’t realize his father has cursed him too.”

“What did he curse him with? You figured it out,” Harry accused, grabbing onto her hand as he picked up the pace so he didn’t leave her behind. Hermione let herself be dragged, she wanted to get there as fast as possible.

“Harry, it was the Cruciatus, it’s the only thing that makes sense.” 

Harry’s face shuttered, the mask Hermione was familiar with for when Harry was incredibly upset fell into place. The rest of their sprint back to the Castle was spent in silence.

Finally, they made it inside, which was thankfully mostly empty with almost everyone above 3rd year down at the village. They made it to the classroom Draco and Harry met in often, Harry quickly casting the spells that barred the door, and burst through. Hermione followed quickly, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Draco was laying on the green couch that had recently appeared. Harry had told her Parkinson had transfigured it, and Hermione had to be impressed with her spell work. It looked just as comfortable as any other couch that she had seen, she wouldn’t have even guessed it was transfigured. 

“Draco!” Harry yelled, falling to his knees next to the couch. Despite the fact that Hermione had seen the two of them together multiple times, it still struck her as odd to see the two of them interact further than insults and thrown curses. 

Draco looked up at the two of them before his eyes glued to Harry, “I’m okay.” His voice barely carrying to where she stood. He had successfully cleaned most of the blood off of his face, but his cheek was an angry red. It was already swelling badly despite Hermione’s makeshift ice pack.

“What did he do to you? I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner. It took me a while to get back to the village,” Harry gasped, one of his hands coming up towards Draco’s face. Faster than Hermione expected, Draco caught Harry’s hand, and pushed it away.

“Don’t heal it,” Draco demanded, the volume returning to his voice, the tone more similar to what Hermione expected from him. “I want everyone to see what Lucius Malfoy does to his son.”

Hermione was confused, Harry couldn’t heal things. She was also still having trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that Draco’s father had done this to him.

“What can I do to help?” Harry asked, his voice desperate. 

“You need the post-Cruciatus potion,” Hermione piped up. She had read all about the Three Unforgiveables after their class with Moody. It had specifically said that to ensure lack of nerve or brain damage, taking the potion within 90 minutes of exposure would greatly increase recovery of the victim.

“That’s what that was right?” Harry asked, pulling Hermione from her mental pictures of the book she had read.

Draco’s voice was soft again and he was staring at the cushion of the couch, “I’m sorry if it was excruciating for you. Yes, Lucius cast it a few times. I’ll be fine. This is not the first time he has done it. I think he might have put a little extra into it though. Although it might just be the amount of time since I was subjected to it. I didn’t go home for Christmas as I normally do.” 

Hermione was reeling. This wasn’t the first time? Draco was talking like what had happened had been almost common-place. 

Harry’s voice was harder than she’d ever heard it, “I’ll fucking kill him,” he vowed. Hermione couldn’t help but agree. 

Draco smiled at Harry, his face soft and unguarded. Again, Hermione was struck with the realization that his was not the same boy she had shared classes with for three years.

“Not sure that would help anything at the moment. I wouldn’t say no to some ice for my face if it could be managed.”

Without a word, Harry reached down and grabbed a pillow that had been half-shoved underneath the couch. In one fluid motion he brought it up towards Draco and by the time it had made the two-foot journey it was transfigured into an ice pack similar to the one’s she had grown up getting from her mother. 

“It’s a muggle ice pack, it’s all I could think of,” Harry apologized, carefully settling it against Draco’s face.

Draco smirked now, leaning into the ice pack and Harry’s hand. “I’m not particular about what it looks like if it gets the job done.”

“Harry did you just perform wandless magic?” Hermione couldn’t keep herself from practically shouting. He hadn’t been holding a wand, he hadn’t even said a spell!

Laughter burst from Draco, the grey iris not covered by the ice pack briefly flitting to her.

“He does that,” He cackled and Hermione looked between the two of them rapidly. This had happened more than once?

“Only when it comes to Draco, apparently,” Harry sighed, looking over at her briefly as well, before returning to focusing on holding the ice pack to Draco’s face.

“You should let us take you to the Hospital Wing,” Hermione moved closer to the couch, trying to get her thoughts back to the task at hand and not another one of the indescribable mysteries that popped up around Harry constantly. 

Draco rolled the eye that wasn’t covered by the ice pack and flapped a hand at her, “I promise I’ll be fine. I have potion I can take in my lab should the need arise. I’m just tired. My cheek will bruise and I’ll have a wicked black eye. Feel free to tell everyone it was Lucius. I can’t wait until Severus finds out.” 

Hermione worried her lip again with her teeth, he was seeming back to himself. Harry was burying his face in Draco’s shoulder. 

Draco looked down at him, the soft look returning. “Take your glasses off if you’re going to do that, you’ll injure your face.”

Hermione heard Harry laugh, but also had the distinct feeling Harry might be crying.

“Oh don’t cry over me, you sap, I’m fine. Don’t get your knickers in a twist,” Draco groaned, but Hermione could hear the worry in his voice. 

Harry laughed, pulling his face from Draco’s shoulder, where his face was indeed wet. “I’ll cry if I want to. Hermione says it’s important to release your feelings when you have them.”

“I have said that,” Hermione confirmed automatically. She cast a glance towards the door. It was obvious she was beginning to overstay her welcome. Her and Draco’s relationship had grown leaps and bounds since she had become aware of his and Harry’s bond, but she knew he would grow closed off if she hung around too long. According to Harry he wasn’t used to showing feelings in front of people. 

“I’ll take the bloody potion if it makes you stop crying. I just don’t want to waste it. Seriously I am okay,” Draco groaned, pushing Harry off as he sat up. Hermione didn’t miss the way the colour fled from his face as he became vertical. He looked down at Harry, brushing his thumb across Harry’s cheeks. 

“Please don’t waste your tears on me,” He said softly. 

“You’re annoying! You lose your mind if I so much as stub my toe! I can’t be a little upset when you were beaten and tortured this afternoon? Seems slightly hypocritical,” Harry complained, wiping his face with his arm, still kneeling next to the couch. 

Draco settled back against the couch and shrugged. “I’m allowed to, and you aren’t,” he said matter-of-factly.

Hermione snorted; he was definitely okay. She shifted towards the door. “I’ll let you two have some alone time, I’ll go run interference with Ron. I’m glad you’re okay, Draco.” 

Hermione hesitantly reached out and touched Draco’s shoulder briefly. They didn’t really touch each other often and she still half expected him to pull away in disgust. Instead he looked down at the spot she touched and then the ghost of the smile she had seen when she left him in Hogsmeade actually made it onto his face. She quickly left the room, unwilling to shatter the moment. 

Each day she realized more and more why he and Harry were the perfect matches for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a thank you for hitting 1k kudos on 'The Sun and the Moon'. I hope yall liked it, it is a little hard to read, but it's interesting to see Hermione's POV of the events. Please let me know your thoughts!!


End file.
